


The Dream Holiday

by Quagswagging



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, First Meetings, M/M, Massage, Multi, OT3, Pre-OT3, Summer Vacation, Swimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 18:46:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20296222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/pseuds/Quagswagging
Summary: Lando goes on holiday with Alex and George. Normally, he'd go without hesitation, but now.that the two are dating, Lando feels a little left out. Luckily for him, Alex and George show him just how much they care about him.





	The Dream Holiday

**Author's Note:**

> These three are just too cute, can't believe it took me so long to writr about them :3

“This is the life…” Alex sighed contently from his watermelon shaped floatie as he lazily floated around the pool. George, sitting on the edge with his legs in water, a fruity cocktail in his hand, grinned at him.

“It really is.” He hummed, closing his eyes and tilting his head back a little to catch more sun. 

Alex squeaked as he fell of the floaty and into the water, having stretched himself out just a little bit too much. He pouted as he surfaced again, and swam over to George.

“I’m wet.” He sighed, wrapping his arms around George’s legs to keep himself up and resting his chin on George’s knees. George leaned down to press a kiss to Alex’s lips.

“Poor baby…” he cooed with a chuckle. Alex tugged on his legs a little half heartedly.

“Swim with me?” He asked, fluttering his eyelashes. George sighed but let himself slip into the water after finishing his cocktail. Alex dragged him into a deeper kiss now, and grinned as he pulled away.

“That cocktail tastes good.” He winked. George snorted and just kissed him again. They only pulled away when someone awkwardly cleared his throat behind them.

“Lando! You’re early.” George greeted with a smile. The younger Brit nodded and dropped his bag inside before heading out onto the terrace and towards the pool.

“Yeah sorry about that… I called both of you but your phones are turned off I think.” He mumbled, a little blush on his face. Ever since Alex and George started dating, he had felt a little left out, and neither of his friends picking up when he called was just another reminder of that.

George and Alex swam over to hang onto the pool’s edge closest to Lando, trying to grab his feet.

“Get changed!” George told him, Alex eagerly nodded. 

“Swim with us, baby Brit.” He said dramatically. Lando glared at him. God he loathed that nickname.

“Fine.” He sighed, turning and heading back into the house. He heard the distinct sound of Alex and George making out again, and clenched his jaw a little. He checked his phone as he shuffled over to one of the empty bedrooms, dropping his bag on the bed. Carlos, who knew what was going on, had texted him.

‘Give them a chance, they wouldn’t invite you if they didn’t want you there, cábron’ Carlos told him. Lando huffed and grumpily typed a message back.

‘They are making out already in the pool, can’t you just invite me to Spain so I have a reason to get out of here?” He replied. He didn’t have to wait long before Carlos answered.

“Join them, I wouldn’t say no to a threesome, especially not with two hot guys like Alex and George ;)” 

Lando threw his phone down and decided Carlos was just as useless as his two other friends, although he meant well.

Lando quickly got changed and headed outside, towel held in front of him as he felt a little self-conscious. When he came back at the pool, George had wrapped his legs around Alex’s waist, the two nuzzling close together and exchanging kisses between mumbled words. Lando sighed, his chest clenching uncomfortably. He dropped his towel onto one of the chairs and canon-balled into the pool, making sure to splash the other two as much as he could. 

When he resurfaced, he only saw Alex’s smiling face for a split second before the older Brit jumped onto him to push him under. Lando let out some bubbles underwater and wiggled in Alex’s grip, managing to come up for a quick breath before George flung himself onto them as well. 

Lando was unsure how long they laughed and splashed around like that, but eventually, Alex pushed Lando over a little too close to the edge, Lando groaning in pain as his back his the stone.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry…” Alex’s hands were instantly on him, patting at Lando’s spine and shoulder with light touches to check the damage. 

“I’m fine!” Lando said, swatting Alex’s hands away. Alex looked doubtful, hands reaching for Lando’s shoulders again.

“Alex, enough.” George chuckled, pressing a kiss to Alex’s neck to distract him. Alex still looked more than guilty, but lowered his hands now. 

“Are you sure you’re okay?” He asked in a small voice. Lando smiled and rolled his shoulder a little.

“All good.” He confirmed. Alex smiled in relief and pulled Lando close to hug him.

“Sorry, baby Brit.” He cooed in Lando’s ear. Lando, who had been content enough to snuggle back until then, huffed and pushed away.

“Shut up, I’m not a baby.” he said, more sharply than he had meant to. Alex’s eyes were wide and he turned to George with a look of bewilderment on his face as Lando got out of the pool and stomped inside. 

“I… I didn’t mean to upset him.” Alex muttered, shuffling over to George. George let him cuddle close, stroking some wet hair out of Alex’s face.

“Let’s give him a moment to cool off, okay? We need to shower anyways.” George said. Alex smirked.

“We?” He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. George pressed a chaste kiss to Alex’s lips.

“I’m not having sex with you when Lando is sulking in the other room.” George decided. Alex sighed dramatically but nodded in agreement.

‘I’ll shower first, can you… try to talk to Lando?” He asked. George nodded.

“Of course, my love.” 

George waited until Alex was in the bathroom before changing in some dry clothes and walking over Lando’s room. He knocked on the door, but Lando didn’t answer. George sighed and slowly opened the door anyways, poking his head around. Lando was laying on his side on the bed, now wearing a hoodie and loose gym shorts, his swimming trunks kicked towards the corner of the room. He had wrapped the sleeves of his hoodie over his hands, and the hood was pulled over his face.

“Lando…” George muttered worriedly, walking over and laying down opposite him. Lando refused to look up to him, but George could see the red rims around his eyes. “Alex didn’t mean to upset you…” he whispered, pulling Lando against his chest. Lando was tense at first, but then sighed and snuggled morr into George’s embrace.

“I’m overreacting.” He muttered. “Sorry.” George pulled back a little to tilt Lando’s chin up.

“What upset you so much?” He asked. Lando wiped at his eyes with his sleeve.

“E-everyone keeps telling me I’m the baby of anything I do! A-and I’m sick of it! What you and Alex have... I-I won’t ever have that if everyone keeps seeing me as a baby. A-and you two are great together, but sometimes it feels like you don’t want me here either.” Lando took a deep breath once he stopped rambling, more fresh tears rolling over his cheeks. George looked at him with wide eyes for a moment, before pulling him into another tight embrace.

“I’m so sorry, Lando.” He muttered, kissing Lando’s cheek. Lando was still sniffling slightly, but clutched onto George.

That’s how Alex found them, still curled up together on Lando’s bed. Both of them were more asleep than awake, and grumbled at Alex when he sat down on the bed. Alex just rolled his eyes and quietly slotted himself behind Lando’s back, throwing an arm over him to clutch George's hand in his. Lando let out a snore and stretched contently, while George sleepily blinked up at him.

“Does he hate me?” Alex asked with a pout. George chuckled and shook his head, explaining what Lando had said. Alex thoughtfully carded his fingers through Lando’s hair once George had finished talking. 

“I care about him, I really do.” Alex muttered. There was something familiar about the look on his face, and George took in a sharp breath once he realised what it was.

“You’re in love with him…” he muttered. Alex blushed

“I- well… I mean I love you so much and… but…” he sighed. George leaned over Lando to kiss Alex.

“I like him too.” He said. Alex sighed, looking down on Lando’s sleeping form between them. Lando stirred and sleepily opened his eyes.

“Hello.” He yawned at Alex. Alex chuckled.

“Hello sleepyhead.” He answered. Lando huffed a little at him, before shuffling around and winching a little.

“Shit did I really hurt you in the pool?” Alex stuttered. Lando shrugged.

“Just a bit stiff, that’s all.” He answered, trying to snuggle closer to the two of them again so he could go back to sleep. George suddenly grinned.

“Let us give you a massage.” George said. Lando gave him a skeptical look.

“You’d probably make it worse.” He retorded. Alex smirked.

“We’re both pretty good at massages.” He said. Lando glanced back and forth between them.

“Alright, I guess?” He answered slowly. Alex scrambled off the bed immediately and jogged over to the other room.

“I’ll grab the massage oil I brought!” He yelled over his shoulder. Lando pulled a face 

“I don’t even want to know why you brought massage oil.” he huffed at George. George chuckled and pushed himself up to kneel on the bed.

“Take the sweater off.” He said. Lando hesitated but shrugged the thick fabric off. George threw the sweater aside, before pushing and pulling Lando around until the younger man was laying on his stomach, head pillowed on on a carefully fluffed up pillow. Lando seemed a bit apprehensive when George knelt above his head, running his hands over Lando’s shoulders.

“Are you comfortable?” George asked. Lando nodded, turning his head to the side and humming when George’s fingers massaged his temple. Alex came back into the room and climbed onto the back as well. His hands were warm as he placed then on Lando’s back. George had meanwhile uncapped the massage oil Alex had brought, the concoction smelling sweet and flowery. 

“Oh almost forgot the music!” Alex said, scrolling through his spotify for a massage playlist. Lando squeaked when Alex moved to straddle his waist, his hands resting on Lando’s back.

Soon, two pairs of hands were slowly travelling over his back and shoulders. He found himself relaxing under the gentle touches. But no matter how relaxing it was, he couldn’t help but find it somewhat sensual as well. He was glad he was laying on his stomach, for he was certain the gym shorts he was wearing would do very little to hide his growing erection. 

“Feel good, babe?” Alex purred. Lando shuddered and nodded.

“Y-yeah…” he managed to answered. He bit his lip to keep in a soft moan. Alex shifted his hips a little and Lando tensed a little when he felt something pressing against his hip. 

Surely Alex couldn’t be aroused because of this, right? 

Lando tilted his head a little and practically came face to face with George’s crotch. He yelped and almost rolled off the bed, but Alex, still knelt over him, stopped him. 

What made everything worse was the fact Lando was now laying on his back, his erection pressing against Alex’s now. 

“I-I… shit I need to go…” Lando stuttered, but before he could move, Alex had pressed their lips together. Lando was unsure how to react, if he should return the kiss since George was there. Alex pulled away.

“Sorry I think I misread the situation.” Alex said, scooting off him. Lando swallowed thickly.

“But… you and George…” Lando squeaked. George shushed him, carding his fingers through Lando’s hair.

“We both really like you.” He said, leaning in to press a kiss to Lando’s lips as well. Lando now just limply laid between them, his eyes wide. He suddenly scrambled up, swallowing thickly.

“Y-you would both want to be with me?” He whispered, not seeming to believe it himself. Alex and George exchanged a look before both nodded.

“I think the only thing better than the two of us together would be the three of us together.” Alex whispered. Lando blushed but cuddled close to Alex, pulling George into the hug as well. He was blushing heavily but smiled widely as two pairs of arms wrapped around him.

“You’re still covered in oil.” George remarked after a moment. Lando smiled slyly, fluttering his eyelashes.

“I know how to use that to our advantage.”

“I swear to god if you’re gonna propose sliding over the floor covered in oil I’ll kick you off the bed.” Alex answered instantly. Lando cleared his throat.

“That was only my second option.”


End file.
